


【盾冬】史蒂夫的初吻与槲寄生

by inkhasnotaste



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhasnotaste/pseuds/inkhasnotaste
Summary: “你是个傻子你知道吗？”巴基叹了口气，伸手取下军帽朝他挥了挥。史蒂夫顺从地低下了头，军帽又冷又硬，压在他的头顶：“反正你也不会回来了。”





	【盾冬】史蒂夫的初吻与槲寄生

巴基不是故意夺走史蒂夫的初吻的。

起初他只是对史蒂夫身上的细枝末节存着过分泛滥的好奇心，这可不能怨他呀。

在史蒂夫低垂着头啃面包时，那对金棕色的睫毛就分外明显，如同翅膀，随着他的动作细微地颤动。

当他执笔作画时，那几根细长苍白的手指灵活得令人惊叹，在画布前上下纷飞着，留下精心布局的线条。

更不要提他那双湛蓝的眸子，那头灿烂的金发，即使在昏暗的小屋子里也一样熠熠生辉。

“史蒂夫其实长得很漂亮”——得出这个结论并没有花费巴基多长的时间，他也是从那个时候开始筹划无止境的四人约会的。巴基并不是可怜史蒂夫，他是真心觉得史蒂夫有这个资本，能够在约会中虏获某个姑娘的芳心。

谁会不喜欢史蒂夫呢？那些不喜欢史蒂夫的都是一群肤浅愚蠢的笨蛋，活该错过这么好的人。

布鲁克林的大部分人都是笨蛋，蠢货，巴基美滋滋地想，但我可不是，我聪明着呢。

只是那天刚好是圣诞节，家门口又刚好被不知道哪个热心邻居挂上了槲寄生，槲寄生下的铃铛恰巧在门开的时候铃铃作响，而漫天大雪恰巧在这个时候翩然而至。

巴基并没有想要夺走史蒂夫的初吻，一点也没有，虽然他已经觊觎了那很久，也不止一次在梦里品尝史蒂夫的嘴唇，或是更多，但巴基还是坚持，史蒂夫初吻应该留给一个有意义的人，一个他倾心已久的美人，一个夺走了他的心的人，而不是一个对自己好兄弟有着龌龊心思的变态。

但是，圣诞节，槲寄生，大雪天——老天爷啊，在这个时候不接吻的话，上帝他老人家是不会放过我的！

“嘿，史蒂夫？”

“怎——！？？”

史蒂夫的嘴唇既冰冷又干涩，带着一股药味，是巴基从未尝过的美妙滋味，为此挨上一顿打是完全值得的。

但史蒂夫并没有向他挥舞拳头，他只是轻轻把他推了开来，甚至都没有用力，巴基就自觉地退开了。史蒂夫的眼睛还是那样清澈，锐利，好像看透了他心底一切肮脏的不可言说的秘密。

巴基只能装作他也一样的清醒，一样没有沉溺在刚刚那个吻里，他笑着冲史蒂夫歪了歪头，努力做出轻松的模样：“槲寄生啊史蒂夫，敬一年份的好运！”

说着就头也不回地进了家门，落荒而逃。

尴尬很快散去，日子照旧一天天的过去，史蒂夫依旧陪伴在巴基身边，只陪在他的身边，而巴基也像往常一样，在隐秘的角落捧着脸，咀嚼着不为人知的情愫。

他开始为那份初吻而沾沾自喜了。初吻，史蒂夫的初吻。这份隐秘的快乐一直被他带进了军营，成了他在硝烟弥漫的战场上，午夜梦回时所嗅到的温暖的被窝的味道，而那梦里也总有一串翠绿的槲寄生。它被挂在老旧的木板门上，清脆的铃声仿佛从遥远的布鲁克林传来，让他忆起那年圣诞的雪。

然而当史蒂夫变了个模样，再次回到他的身边时，当他的第二个吻，第三个吻通通被其他人夺走时，巴基才意识到，那场侥幸的初吻已经是他所能拥有的全部。

史蒂夫未来的吻，未来的情爱，通通不会再有他的份了。

他开始抑制不住地嫉妒起史蒂夫身边那个美丽的女人，那个本应是他的初吻的所有者的，夺走了史蒂夫的心的佩姬。酸水像沼泽里的沼气似的不断地往上冒着，丑陋的气泡破了一个就又生出十个。

他嫉妒佩姬在自己不在的时间里给了史蒂夫以温情；嫉妒她只是在短短几个月里做了自己十几年都在做的事，就轻而易举地得到了他梦寐以求的东西；嫉妒她可以名正言顺地将自己的手挽上史蒂夫的胳膊；嫉妒她与史蒂夫并肩而站竟显得如此的般配，以至于几乎所有人都在讨论这对甜蜜的恋人。

他的爱意不被接受，由此延伸出的嫉妒也必须是错误的，它们被藏得很深很深，牢牢地扎在心底，得要费劲力气才能从那份忍耐中挤出点巴恩斯中士的风度翩翩来。

这就又让他想起那串槲寄生来。那天过后巴基就将它偷偷扯了下来，他捏着铃铛的那端以免发出声响，做贼似的将其藏在了自己的床下，由一块带锁的木盒保存着，永远的被压在那个见不得光的角落。

巴基时常会以“不想当电灯泡”为由在佩姬与史蒂夫碰面时故意放慢脚步走在后头。在那里他微笑着望着他们渐行渐远的背影，两人的脸面向对方的方向微微偏着，认真地讨论着什么只有他们自己才知道的话题，眼中满是互相理解的愉悦。

从他们身下蔓延出两条细长的影子，在巴基的脚边融为一体，而他自己的那条则孤零零地被留在后面，消失在光所不能及的尽头，与谁都没有交集。

如果佩姬没有那么优秀，有时候巴基会盯着那对背影暗自琢磨，如果她不是那么温柔，那么锐利，又那么美丽，如果她能像布鲁克林那群没眼光的笨蛋一样，在看到史蒂夫的第一眼就转头走人，那么现在那个位置就还是自己的了。

这实在是无理取闹到了恶毒的地步了，但除了巴基自己，这份恶毒又能伤害到谁呢？

有时史蒂夫和巴基之间也会聊到佩姬，在他们谈及未来的时候。

他曾意气风发地搂着史蒂夫的肩膀，快乐地告诉他我们去未来。而现在将要与史蒂夫一同去往未来的人不再会是他了

巴基不喜欢谈佩姬，他得打起十二分的精神才能谨慎自己说出的不是什么酸溜溜的刻薄话，这也时常使他听起来兴奋得有些过分，像个热血上头的傻子。

“你这么爱她，干嘛不为她定制个怀表呢？”巴基努力柔和自己的口吻，让他的话不能么像是尖刻的讥讽：“这样打开就能看到你日思夜想的脸了，电影里都是这么演的。”

“这样会不会太轻浮了？”

“怎么会，小情侣嘛，怎么腻歪都不为过的，我还在等着参加你们的婚礼呢。”

“等战争结束，我就向佩姬求婚。”

“那还得等很久呢，可别让人家姑娘等急了啊。”

“现在太仓促了，我想之后再精心准备。”

“那就好。”

“到时候我请你当我的伴郎。”

“好。”

“然后我在你的房子旁再盖上一栋房子。”

“嗯哼。”

“然后你也会找到属于你的称心如意的女孩。”

“你来当我的伴郎？”

“我来当你的伴郎。”

“那挺好的。”

“是吧。”

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

半梦半醒间巴基暗暗下定决心，他要在参加完史蒂夫的婚礼后就出门旅行，去看看大峡谷，就是再也不要回来。

——————  
史蒂夫又一次看见了那串槲寄生，金色的铃铛闪耀着温和的光泽，挂在陈旧的门框上。

他还记得它的触感，细小柔软的枝桠挠着他汗湿的手心，记得自己站在卷了毛边的木凳上，偷偷将它挂上门框时隆隆作响的心跳声。

那个时候巴基的笑脸是鲜活的，带着点点戏谑，声音却柔软得透着缠绵的味道。

“初吻，史蒂夫，初吻”，他一本正经地说：“初吻可是很重要的，你要把它留着，直到遇到哪个好姑娘，让你甘愿把心都挖给她。”

史蒂夫望着那串槲寄生，他早就把心挖出来备着了，但他不敢捧到巴基面前，只是拼命地试探，贼一样把心偷偷藏在了巴基那儿。

最后他如愿得到了一个浅尝辄止的吻，而那串槲寄生也不见了踪影，大概是被巴基扔到了哪个不起眼的垃圾堆里。

巴基大概是不会想要他的心的，他连那串槲寄生都扔掉了。史蒂夫记得那天过后自己望着那空荡荡的门框，一个人偷偷地难过。

佩姬是第二个他愿意为之付出真心的人，也是第一个愿意接受他的心的人。史蒂夫很高兴，巴基也很高兴，他在聊到佩姬时总是格外兴奋，在他看来甚至有些过头了。

在史蒂夫计划好的未来里，他会与佩姬结婚，给她一个完满的家庭，看着巴基把心交给另一个人，成家立业，生儿育女，每个人都能不留遗憾地过完一生。

那份未来跟着巴基一起陨落了，与史蒂夫的快乐与盼望一起被掩埋在了厚厚的雪中。他还没来得及把心从巴基那里收回来，如今他已经没有多余的心可以送给别人了。

但现在他又站在这里，站在这串槲寄生前，风卷起纷飞的雪花，凉丝丝地融化在他的鼻尖，一切都仿佛没有改变，时间又回溯到了那年的圣诞，真实得令他几乎要神魂颠倒。

“你挂那串槲寄生的时候在想什么呢？”

史蒂夫转头，他日思夜想的人就站在身边，身着整齐的绿色军装，宽大的军帽被他歪斜着扣在头顶，笑容浅浅地挂在脸上，英姿勃发。

“我……我想把心掏给你。”

“那你撞向冰山的时候呢？”

“我把心落在你那里了。”

“你是个傻子你知道吗？”巴基叹了口气，伸手取下军帽朝他挥了挥。

史蒂夫顺从地低下了头，军帽又冷又硬，压在他的头顶：“反正你也不会回来了。”

“外面有很多人都在为你哭泣。”

“我也为你哭泣了。”

“外面有很多人都需要你。”

“可我也需要你啊。”

巴基笑了，向着史蒂夫迈了一步，又一步，直到两人逐渐贴合，灼热的心跳声支撑着两个人的呼吸。

“我不会离开你的。”他的手抚上了史蒂夫的胸膛，轻柔地拍了拍：“我在这儿呢，不论你去哪里，我都跟着你。”

史蒂夫与巴基额头相抵，眼睫刷在了巴基的眼皮上，一呼一吸都是对方的体温。他的喉咙动了动：“我们去哪？”

巴基的嘴唇贴了上来，柔软得像是一场梦。

“未来。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道大家有没有看出来史蒂夫的部分是他被冻在冰川时所做的梦，私心想让巴基成为唤醒史蒂夫的那个人，也算是稍微映照了美国梦里的那句“你有个守护天使在照看你呢”


End file.
